Tangled Up In You
by Gianna Reede
Summary: Hermione is stuck in her boring monotonous life. One horribly boring day makes her realize she needs a little fun in her life. And you'll never believe who gives it to her.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, nor do I own anything related to the Hoover Vaccuum Company, although I do enjoy their quality products.

A/N: This is Hermione/Lucius. If you don't like that pairing, don't read any further.

* * *

Hermione Granger, age 22, status single, profession Auror, personal life nonexistant, life monotonous.

Hermione snorted as she thought of what she would put in the personal ad her secretary kept trying to get her to submit.

"Like I would have time to date anyway," she muttered to herself as she pushed the stray tendrils of hair from her bun behind her ears for the millionth time.

"Hermione?"

"Present," she said absentmindedly, never looking up from the paper work she was filling out.

"Geez, you'd think we were still in school," she heard Ron say before she finally looked up to see the aforementioned and Harry standing in front of her desk.

"Sorry what?"

"We wanted to know if you would like to go to lunch now."

"It's lunch already?" she asked, shocked the morning was already gone.

"Yes Ms. Granger, so I suggest you come with us if you would like to eat and not waste away like you have been lately."

"Honestly Harry, I have not been wasting away. I've just been busy and forgotten a few meals."

"Missing any meal is a sin," Ron said.

"Coming from the Hoover? Thats rich."

Harry laughed and Ron elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"So you coming?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her halfway done form. She hated to leave anything unfinished.

"From the look on your face that's a no."

"Sorry, I need to finish this. It's due this afternoon."

"Hermione, you need to take a break every now and then. You don't need to rush."

"But there are still Death Eaters out there. As soon as I finish this I can go back out into the field."

"There are only a few, and we'll get them. Don't worry about it. With their master gone, they're too scared to do anything dangerous," Ron said as he plucked the quill out of her fingers.

She sat back in her chair and tucked another annoying strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess you do have a small point in there somewhere besides the one on top of your head." She got up from her desk and stretched before her two best friends led her out of the office.

* * *

Hermione walked out of her superior's office after handing her report in on time. She wore a rare smile as she positively bounced back to her office to gather her things. She had been told to go home early today and she meant to do just that. It was a Friday night and she didn't have to work tomorrow. That meant she could actually go out and loosen up for a while. It had been years since she had done anything like that and she was going to have some fun.

She rushed out of the office and caught the lift. She stood there for a few seconds before she heard the whispered conversation behind her.

"What do you mean by underground?" one voice asked.

"It's hidden. Only a few in the wizarding world know it's there," the second answered.

"Is it a place for criminals?"

"No no, nothing like that. It's just a place people go when they need to get away. It's a normal club, but whatever happens there, stays there."

Hermione's ears perked up as she heard this last part. A place to get away, eh? Sounded like someplace she needed to find.

"What's it called again?"

"Lost."

"How do you get there?"

* * *

Hermione practically ran into her flat, almost forgetting to shut the door behind her. She went into her study and pulled out a fairly new book. She opened it to the page of a modern map of Muggle London. She looked for the street name the person had whispered. When she found it she went to the directory to see what stores were on that street. She found the two she was looking for and wrote down the address.

Excited, Hemione took a quick shower before she pulled on a pair of faded hip huggers and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before she left. She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked from there. It wasn't as long a walk as she had thought it would be. She rounded the corner into the alley situated between two clothing stores and turned left into a small passage that led to a flight of stairs going down. She walked down the stairs two at a time before stopping at a door that had the word 'Lost' glowing on it.

Hermione opened the door and was met by a young witch twirling her wand in one hand and tapping her fingers on the table with the other. Hermione walked up to her.

"Wand?" the woman asked.

Hermione took out her wand and handed it over to the bored looking witch. She gave Hermione a slip of paper which Hermione put in her back pocket before walking through the door that had just appeared across from her. The music blared at her, catching her off guard for a moment. For a place few knew about, it was relatively crowded.

She made her way over to the bar and found an empty seat.

"What can I get you?" the bartender half yelled.

"Coke and Rum," she ordered.

A few moments later he presented her with her drink and she turned around to watch the people on the dance floor as she sipped her drink. She had orignially planned on just getting drunk at the bar, but she found herself wanting to dance, wanting to shake away all her cares. As she took the last swallow of her drink, she made her way out onto the floor.

She didn't care that she didn't have anyone to dance with. She didn't care that people were bumping into her left and right. She didn't care that loose hairs were falling into her face. All she cared about was her body moving to the music and her mind draining of every worry she had. There were no more Death Eaters waiting to be captured, no more forms to fill out, and no more sitting at home alone every night and wishing someone was with her. Because at this moment, everyone was with her and it made her feel free.

As the fast tempo song died down to a slower beat, she took a step to move off the dance floor. That's when she felt two very masculine arms snake around her waist. His hands rested on her stomach and pulled her back against his body. A chill went up Hermione's spine as he started moving his body to the music, guiding hers with it. Hermione leaned back in to him and allowed him to move her as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

She could feel his hands softly gripping her stomach as they moved slowly in circles. Her breathing hitched as she felt his breathe on her ear. She raised her arms and hooked them around his neck, moving her hips against his. She felt his long hair against her arms, felt his stomach flex against her back. She suddenly felt very hot and very turned on. His slow, lazy movements were causing fire to race through her body and the only thing she knew is she wanted this man.

"What is Hermione Granger doing in a place like this?" she heard him softly whisper in her ear. His voice sent another round of chills down her spine.

"I needed to get away," she whispered back. She tried to place his voice, but she was too distracted with his hands. They had somehow made their way under her shirt and he had just touched her bare skin. An inaudible moan escaped her mouth as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from being louder. He was slowly tracing circles on her bare stomach with his thumbs as his hands moved slightly lower.

Hermione's body felt like it was on fire and she knew she couldn't take much more of his touch. That's when the song ended. A faster tempo song came on and she felt her dance partner wrap his arm the rest of the way around her waist and turn her body to face his.

She looked at a very well defined chest through a partially unbuttoned shirt before her eyes moved up.

Hermione gasped. "Lucius Malfoy?"

* * *

Author Babble:

Oh, I'm so evil.


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Lucius once and my legs were turned into jelly for a week.

A/N: Here comes the good part. And thank you all for being so supportive of my pairing! I didn't know there were that many closet Lucius fans!

* * *

"What's a man of your reputation doing in a place like this?" Hermione said to him, still very aware of his hand on her lower back and the other on her waist. 

"Getting away," he said as he moved her to continue their dance.

Accepting his answer, she closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be taken over. She felt his body move against hers, the tension inside her building up. After only a few minutes of this, she didn't care who he was, she wanted him and she wanted him badly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, snaking up his chest and around his shoulders. Her hips moved against his, longing to have closer contact.

She was only vaguely aware that the hand on her back was moving up slowly. Chills went up and down her spine again as his hand rested on the back of her neck and gripped her firmly. Her eyes shot open and looked straight up into his. She didn't even have a chance to react as she felt his lips meet hers.

The sensation coursing through her from his lips was almost too much to handle. Her arms tightened around his neck and brought him as close to her as she could. A low moan escaped her mouth as he opened hers with his tongue. She felt his other hand carassing her side underneath her shirt and every touch sent liquid fire through her body. Her hand wound itself into the back of his hair, holding on tightly as he explored her mouth with his.

Hermione's leg lifted without resistance as his hand stroked down her side, over her hip, and around the back of her thigh. The movement created a more intimate contact with him and she let out another moan. She felt his lips leave hers and for a moment she felt empty. Then she felt his lips brush across her ear, and land firmly on her neck. She snaked her hand down his chest and untucked his shirt before slipping her hand under it, placing it firmly on his well defined stomach.

Lucius was very well aware of the scent of Raspberries that lingered in her hair that was tickling his face as he trailed kisses down her neck. The feel o f her skin heating beneath his fingers brought a momentary smile to his lips. The way she gripped his neck, the way her hand roamed his chest made the blood rush in his veins. A low growl came out of his throat before he pressed his mouth over hers again, claiming it as his own. It was exciting to see how much her body reacted to his touch.

Lucius broke the kiss and looked down at the woman in his arms. He bent back down and whispered in her ear, delighting in the visible shiver it caused her. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione's eyes met his for a second befroe she grabbed his hand and practically drug him from the dance floor and out the door. She swept by the front desk woman, grabbed their wands and dragged him out into the slightly chilled night air.

She turned and grabbed his face, bringing it down to meet hers again as she apparated them straight into her bedroom. Her senses were sensitive and they were one by one being overloaded by his touch. His fingers undoing her hair, his lips trailing back down her neck and his chest pressing tightly against hers.

Hermione leaned her head back as his kisses went lower and lower on her neck. She was only slightly aware as his hands ran up her side, then back down to grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it back up and over her head. She obligingly raised her arms over her head and then back down to him. Her knees startled trembling a little when she felt his lips on her now exposed breast. She momentarily wondered what happened to her bra when she realized she hadn't put one on before leaving. She was brought back to the present really quick as his mouth closed around her nipple. Her body arched into his, craving more of his touch as he continued his assault on her breast before moving to the other one.

Lucius kissed his way back up her neck and latched onto her lips again, savoring the taste of her. He slowly moved her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. He ran his hands down her back and the backs of her thighs. She allowed him to take her weight and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the floor. He groaned at the contact between their bodies and climbed onto the bed, laying down with her underneath him.

Hermione's hands slid inbetween their bodies, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. Once all the buttons were undone, she ran her hands from the bottom of his stomach and up to his shoulders, slipping the shirt off him. Lucius grabbed it from her and tossed it to the floor. Her back arched ever so slightly as his mouth moved down from her neck, over her breasts, across her stomach. His loose hair teased the sensitive skin of her hips as Lucius unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He hooked his fingers in the beltholes and slid them off her hips and down her legs when her body lifted for him.

Hermione knew she should be embarassed, be trying to cover herself, but she simply did not care. If he was turned on enough with her to come this far, he wasn't going to stop now. Her eyes closed as his hands ran up the insides of her legs, eventually coming to the middle. She shivered in anticipation as she felt his fingers hook the sides of her panties and pull them down to be tossed aside with her jeans.

Lucius's entire body moved back up to rest on top of hers. He propped on one side and let his free hand move slowly down to the forest of curls between her thighs. As he gently touched Hermione he saw her eyes open and her saw her breathing quicken. He smiled down at her before claiming her mouth with his again. This time, when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, he thrust a finger inside her. A strangled moan came out of her and her hips rose up to deepen the contact. She was definitely going to be fun.

Hermione couldn't beleive the assault her senses were taking as he moved his finger in and out of her. She had never felt anything so erotic in her life. Granted she hadn't ever gotten this far with a guy before, but she never expected it to be like _this_. She forced down a small scream as he slid another finger inside of her. She suddenly reallized he was still clothed from the waist down. As she moved to unbutton his pants, she heard his shoes hit the floor with a thud, one after the other. With trembling hands, Hermione finally got his pants down to his thighs. She felt the cool air whip around her body as his heat left her. She watched as he slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way off and crawled back over her.

I should be nervous, she told herself. I should be scared, I shouldn't be doing this. But she didn't care and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she felt him pressing aginst her thigh. She moaned and moved her hips against him. Hermione took pleasure from the moan he made when she pressed into him harder. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to her.

"I need you now," she moaned into his ear.

Not one needing to be asked twice, Lucius moved and pressed into her. He slid in slowly, savoring how tightly she fit around him. His eyes closed as he slid further and further. When he got about half way in, he bumped lightly against something.

"My God Hermione," he said gruffly in her ear as he realized she was a virgin.

"Please," she moaned as she raised her hips to meet him. Lucius quickly covered her mouth with his as he thrust the rest of the way in, breaking through. A strangled cry was barely audible through the kiss, but he felt her body tense for a few seconds. He didn't move, he just kissed her until he felt her relax under him.

As Lucius pulled out of her and back in slowly Hermione let the pleasure wash over her. She moaned with every thrust, urging him to go faster and faster, needing him to go faster and faster. Every hair on her body was standing up and every nerve seemed to be connected to the spot where she was joined with him. She arched her back, craving more and more, pressing into him desperately.

She could feel the heat building in her body, slowly and steadily growing stronger with each thrust he made into her. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it seemed to explode. It rushed into her veins, stiffening her muscles as it went. She let out a moan that sounded more like a scream as the pleasure washed over inch of her body. She felt Lucius tense over her and pulse inside her as he climaxed with her.

She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling inside her body. The gentle ride of the wave back down and the pulses of fire dying down. She knew she shouldn't have done it, knew she would regret it in the morning. But this night, she would feel everything he could give her.

* * *

Author Babble:

I know it's short. But I feel I made up for it with Hermione/Lucius goodness!


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I only dream of owning this.

A/N: -sigh- Another chapter full of fluffiness and nonsensical sex.

* * *

Hermione stretched in her bed, never opening her eyes. It was Saturday and she relished the fact she didn't have to get out of her very comfortable bed yet. She stretched her legs out, still tangled in the sheets. She felt a slight throbbing pain between her legs, her eyes shooting open as she remembered the night before. Part of her thought it was a dream, a very nice dream, but her body told her otherwise. She let out a smile knowing she wouldn't regret it, she would never regret it. 

She wasn't surprised in the least when Lucius wasn't in her bed, or even in her flat. She would have been shocked if he was. With a very girly squeal, she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

Hermione went about her normal Saturday routine, but today she was happier than usual, smiling almost incessantly and humming to herself. If Harry or Ron had seen her they would have carted her right off to St. Mungo's for a psychiatric evaluation.

The fact was, she felt more refreshed, more carefree than she had since she was in school. Her good mood was enough to last her through Sunday and straight into Monday morning, subsiding to a calmer feeling as she stepped onto the lift to head to her office that morning.

She received several astonished stares as she greeted everyone in her department with a smile before walking into her office, and leaving the door open for the very first time.

An hour later Harry and Ron stuck their heads in her door, trying to spy on her as she worked. She was leaning back in her chair, her feet propped up on her desk as a quill was scratching down notes she rambled off from the parchment in her hands.

Her head popped out from the side of the parchment and she set it down as her two best friends walked into the room. She saw the looks of shock on their faces and actually laughed out loud.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron demanded.

She snickered. "I just had a good weekend," she said to the pair in front of her desk.

"Uh huh, you look like you got laid," Harry said, causing Ron to sputter.

Hermione laughed again. "Am I the type to just go out and get laid?" she asked Harry, her eyebrows raised.

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess not."

Hermione smiled, not having to lie. They came to that conclusion on their own. And the funny thing about it was, she didn't feel the least bit guilty for letting them believe it.

"So, lunch later?" Harry asked.

"Definitely."

Harry and Ron walked out of her office, leaving her to go back to her note taking and humming. She grabbed her wand and flicked the curtains behind her open. It wasn't real sunlight, but it still lightened the room a bit.

Hermione stood up from her desk a few hours later, preparing to go to lunch. She had received a memo to meet them in the lobby, laughing that Ron was always sending them just 2 doors down. She walked out her door, not looking in front of her and found herself slamming into something very hard, and very familiar.

She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, looking rather annoyed she had bumped into him.

"I didn't think someone like _you_ would be wandering around the Auror office, Lucius," she said with venom dripping off her words.

He sneered at her under his nose. "I wouldn't be in this place, Ms. Granger, unless I had to."

"Well then, why don't you move out of my way."

"Gladly," he said before turning back on his heel and continuing down the hallway.

"Arrogant prat," she muttered under her breath as she caught the lift to meet Harry and Ron.

When she reached them they stop the conversation they were having. "Did you two see-"

"Lucius Malfoy?" they said at once.

"Yeah," she said, amusement lingering in her voice.

"He was cleared again," Ron said with a grimace. "He was going to reclaim his property that had been seized from the last investigation."

"Oooh," she said. "Well, where are we headed for lunch?"

* * *

The rest of Hermione's week proceeded as normal, no more run ins or incidents with said 'arrogant prat'. She was actually having the best week she'd ever had at work, simply because of her mood. 

Harry and Ron were glad to see her laughing and smiling genuinely for the first time since before the war. They were also glad to see she didn't overload herself with work nearly as much and allowed them to take her to lunch every day.

When Hermione got home from work on Friday she shed her clothes on the way to the bathroom to shower. Feeling rather refreshed and clean, she donned a pair of black low cut pants and an emerald green tank top before she went to the Leaky Cauldron.

From there she walked to 'Lost', a slight bounce in her step along the way. She handed in her wand, grabbed the piece of paper and made her way into the already crowded club.

She greeted the bartender with a smile and ordered her coke and rum. Sipping lightly on it, she turned and watched the dance floor again. Just like before, it beckoned to her.

But this time memories of hands on her stomach, his breath on her neck and his lips on hers was what guided her out. Closing her eyes and moving to the music, she remembered his touch with a sigh and a smalll smile.

Hermione's imagination slipped and reality kicked in full force when she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist anda chest pressed against her back. She leaned back in to him, her lips seeking his neck.

From that point, it wasn't dancing, it was foreplay. It wasn't as much as either of them craved, but it was enough to set their skin on fire, to make their bodies sweat.

His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her up for another kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth and a groan ripping through his throat.

Hermione's hands were under his shirt, and her nails were lightly scratching his back, sending chills up and down his spine. She broke the kiss and moved to his ear. "I think we need to go," she whispered before licking the bottom of his ear.

* * *

Their clothes were discarded on the floor in an unceremonious pile as they half tumbled half crawled onto the bed. 

Hermione was getting restless, needing him to the point of the throbbing starting to be painful. She pushed him down and crawled over him, his ice blue eyes hazing over in a cloud of lust. As she reached his lips and kissed him hard, she impaled herself on him.

Her back arched away from him, a low moan excaping her lips. She gently moved up and down before his hands grabbed her hips to move at a faster pace. This is what she had craved, what she had needed all week.

As she was getting closer and closer to that exploding point Lucius rolled her over with a growl and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. He began going faster and faster, his breath coming out in short pants and sweat beading on his forehead.

The site of him over her looking like that was enough to send her into bliss, pulses of pleasure rocking through her body as she felt him clench inside her.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a very satisfied smile plastered on her face. She rolled over onto her back, savoring the pleasant memories of the night before. She splayed her arms out in her bed and let the sunlight pour in over her exposed body. She could still smell him on her sheets. 

She buried her face in the pillow and squealed again. She suddenly realized how much of a girl she was.

* * *

Author Babble:

I can never get enough Lucius/Hermione goodness.


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters/settings etc

A/N: Lots more Hermione Lucius goodness ahead.

* * *

Every Friday night Hermione would go to 'Lost'.

Every Friday night she danced with Lucius Malfoy, setting her body on fire.

Every Friday night she, well, she didn't know what to call it. She eventually started referring to it as shagging. And they did it every Friday night.

And every Saturday morning he's gone, her sheets still smelling faintly of him.

Every time they run into each other at the Ministry they insult the other with hatred in their voices. They acted the same as they always had. No one would be able to tell they were shagging each other senseless one night a week. And more than likely, no one would believe it if they told them.

The one night stand every Friday night was Hermione's salvation. It took her out of a work filled life she hated and into a world of pleasure and passion. It brought a smile to her face and a flush to her cheeks her friends thought was caused by her sudden casualness. But her casualness was brought about by a certain Ice Blue eyed man that had proclaimed his hatred for her and all her kind when she was only a child.

It had been 7 months, Hermione counted on her calendar, surprise registering on her face. Seven entire months since she had started her one night stands with Lucius Malfoy. She hadn't realized it had been quite that long. And she had just took it for granted he would be there every Friday night waiting for her. But she never had any reason to question that, because he always was there.

Hermione closed her calendar and slipped into a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder top before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for her weekly walk to 'Lost'.

She downed her drink quickly, flashing the bartender a smile and a wave before she walked onto the dance floor, maneuvering her way to the middle.

Her hips swayed with the music, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. It wasn't too long before she was met with his lips on her neck, nipping lightly.

"I like your shirt tonight," he said deeply in her ear.

His voice still sent chills all the way down to her toes and back up. She moaned as his lips went back to her neck and her arms wrapped their way up and around his head. She moved her hips back to meet with his, desperate for friction.

She spun in his arms, her front now pressing against his chest and her hand playing in the hair on his neck. He had it pulled back tonight, a first she noticed.

Hermione's hips swayed to the music as he ran his hands over her backside and down to her thighs. He moved back up slowly, pressing her harder against him, needing the closeness of her body. He had never needed a woman as much as he found himself needing her. And every morning it was harder and harder to slip out before she woke up. He was to the point where he didn't care if people knew, he just wanted her.

Lucius never wanted her eyes to light up for another man, never wanted her body to know the touch of another man. He never wanted her to need another man. The thought of her eyes clouding over just before she climaxed for anyone other than him brought a surge of rage over his body that would sometimes make him tremble with rage.

But right now she was in his arms, letting him touch her and hold her any way he desired. This sent a pleasing sensation throughout his body and he purred into her neck as she pressed herself against him harder. His body reacted to her soft hands under his shirt, to the way she leaned back to press her breasts flat against his chest when he gently bit her neck.

His hand tangled in her hair and brought her lips up to his. "Let's go," he said before she grabbed his hand and led him outside.

It was chilly outside, but it didn't matter. As soon as they stepped outside she wrapped herself around him and apparated straight into her bedroom.

Lucius gripped the back of her thighs tightly and lifted her up. He walked over to the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt, eventually ripping it the rest of the way off and pressing her mouth to his chest. He groaned and laid her down on the bed underneath him, detaching her body from his. It was torture, but only for the few seconds it took him to flatten himself against her, taking her lips in his own again.

He pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head quickly and attach his lips to her breast. He loved the way her hands gripped his hair, knowing the lust filled look that was on her face. He let his free hand drift down to her pants and he took his time undoing them before pulling away to slide them down and onto the floor.

Before he could lean back down she sat up and crawled over to him. She got on her knees and kissed him hard, her tongue demanding his as she quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them to the floor.

Her lips left butterfly kisses all across his chest and down his stomach. He could feel her breath on the lower part of his stomach and he closed his eyes briefly.

When he looked down at her she was looking up at him, an angel with a honey colored halo surrounding her. Lucius couldn't take it anymore, he needed her now. Pushing her back onto the bed, he crawled over her before thrusting into her.

He heard her moan as he buried himself completely in her and an animal instinct took over. He moved in and out of her fast, losing himself in her body. Her moans were soon joined by his low ones, that some would say were growls. Her hands reached around and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him deeper and deeper each thrust.

Lucius felt her body start to tremble, starting to crash into pleasure and he followed. Sweating and breathing hard he laid down beside her, keeping his arm wrapped around her stomach. She turned so she was facing him and snuggled into his frame.

Lucius smiled. He could definitely get used to falling asleep like this. He bent down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. They laid there in silence, Hermione starting to drift off into sleep.

"Promise me you'll never let another man touch you," he whispered to her.

Hearing this Hermione woke from whatever dream state she had been in. "What?" she finally said, pulling back far enough to see his face.

"Promise me," he said lowly.

Hermione tried to open her mouth to say something, anything. But she didn't have any words prepared, she didn't know what to say. There were so many reasons to not make a promise like that. And only one to agree. As he started moving against her again that one reason was starting to out weigh the hundreds against it.

Hermione moaned and wrapped her leg around his, letting his hand drift past her curls and into her. Her back arched and she felt his kisses on her neck as he worked his fingers inside her.

He pulled his hand away and quickly thrust himself into her waiting body. She quivered around him, loving every move he made. She shifted her weight and rolled them over so she was on top, rocking her hips gently.

Her back was arched and her head was back with her eyes closed as she moved slowly on top of him, torturing them both. A small 'oh' escaped her lips when he grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her. She looked down at him, the sweat on his forehead, the consuming look in his eyes and the way his face looked as he moved inside her.

There was no doubt about it, she wanted this man. All thoughts of refusing him were lost as she felt the familiar waves of pleasure pulse through her body.

"Promise me," he said in a thick voice.

"I promise," she moaned as the last wave passed through her, bringing him along with it.

* * *

Author Babble:

Well, that was an interesting turn!


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: Don't own it and I'm sure as hell not getting paid for it.

A/N: I know it's short, but there's a reason for it.

* * *

Harry and Ron burst into Hermione's office, scaring her into falling backwards in her chair.

"Don't DO that!" she snapped at them, her hand over her heart. "You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Ron said quickly. "We just had some important news to tell you.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. "If it has anything to do with Quidditch I'll pass."

"No, they finally caught the slimy bastard with enough evidence to be sent to trial!" Harry said, a look of success on his face.

"Who?" Hermione asked, at a loss.

"Lucius Malfoy of course! He's being tried by the Wizengamot right now!"

"Come on!" Ron said as he and Harry turned and ran out of Hermione's office just as quick as they had burst in. She quickly followed them, anxious to get down there before the verdict was delivered. The trio slipped into the room seemingly unnoticed and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

There he was, in all his arrogance, restrained in a chair in front of the entire court. Hermione looked around the room, trying to survey the faces of the Wizengamot, trying to find some sort of answer as to what the verdict would be. After finding nothing her eyes went back to him, fear clutching her heart.

A loud voice suddenly boomed over the din causing a tension filled silence to fill the room. Hermione absentmindedly twirled the small platinum serpent ring on her finger nervously. It was the only thing he'd ever given her and it had been lying on her pillow the morning after he made her promise to be only his. It had only been a few months since then and that promise was about to kill her heart completely.

"By the order of the Wizengamot, this November 3rd, we find Lucius Malfoy guilty of Death Eater Activities, by a vote of 52 to 48. His sentence will be a life term in Azkaban."

These words pierced straight through Hermione, tears forming in her eyes. Lucius began to blur through her eyes and she quickly wiped them. She saw the Aurors take him from his confined chair and lead him out the door to be taken to Azkaban. As much as she tried not to cry a single tear escaped her eyes and fell slowly down her cheek.

Lucius finally looked behind him and straight up at her, the only woman that had made a difference in his life. Even his late wife hadn't cared about him. He saw the tear she shed for him and her fight not to cry for him. A fleeting smile passed his lips before he was shoved through the door, away from her forever.

Harry and Ron were practically shouting with glee when the door closed behind Lucius. You would have thought Christmas had come early this year. In their ranting, neither saw Hermione slip out of the room, desperate to get back to her office before the rest of her tears spilled down her face.

She ran up the stairs instead of taking the lift, trying to outrun the sounds of the room she had left. With one small word, her life had been ruined. 'Life', a life term in Azkaban. Ever since they had found out about Crouch and his wife taking their son's place, no one was allowed to visit a prisoner sentenced to life. That meant she would never see him again...never.

Her heart felt like someone was trying to squeeze it until it popped and she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her door closed behind her and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The tears she had held back overflowed and she sobbed with all her being.

What was there for her to cling to now? What escape could she find for this? She had nothing to hold her anchored to reality and she found herself just wanting to curl up in a corner and go unnoticed for the rest of her existance.

Since the ending of the war he had been the only one to notice her, the only one to take her for what she was and not some glorified war hero with medals and titles.

He was the only man she'd let touch her inside and out, and the only man she wanted to. There was no replacement for Lucius Malfoy. No way to find anyone that could compare to that perfect man.

For in all his imperfections, we really was perfect. Perfect for her, perfect to touch her, prefect to want her, perfect to claim her as his own.

And now he was gone from her side forever. She didn't get enough time with him, she didn't get to spend years with him just doing anything they wanted. She never got the chance to walk with him in the open with no worry of what people thought or said.

She realized she had been living inside a glass bubble that someone had just so generously shattered for her. And there was no way to pick up the pieces to put it back together.

* * *

Author Babble:

Sorry about the shortness. I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter just to this event.


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me.

A/N: This chapter is longer to make up for the shortness of the previous one.

* * *

Hermione cried when no one watched, and slumped back into her old life, the life she hated before she met Lucius and the life she now abhorred with all her being after losing him. With every breath she took she hated it even more. There was no longer someone there to root her to the ground, to make her feel like life was worth living. Her only compensation was her friends' happiness.

Every few weeks she would still find herself in the middle of the dance floor, hoping against all odds she would feel those strong arms embrace her again, those warm lips press against hers and his body mold in with hers. But it never happened. No amount of wishing would make him show up.

On the occassion she would have to fend off some overzealous boy that assumed she wanted to dance with him, but most of the time her night went on without event.

And every night she would go home and dream of him. She would dream he was with her, whispering to her, caressing her, making love to her. She would always wake up in a cold sweat and not be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

It took Hermione four years to find something else in the world that would make her happy, make her take her mind off Lucius. That small salvation was in the form of a baby girl, Harry and Ginny's first child.

Lily Ann Potter was her name and she was a blessing. Hermione would spend her evenings with Ginny, helping out any way she could. When Ginny was finally to get out and about Hermione was the first one to volunteer for babysitting duty. Although a lot of the time Lily was taken to Molly and Arthur's, Hermione got the child at least once a week.

Hermione clung to Lily like her own child. The little girl grew up so fast, walking just before her first birthday and learning to call Hermione 'Hermy'.

Lily had begun staying at Hermione's house so much since Ginny got pregnant again that Hermione had her study changed into a room just for the little angel.

And tonight Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Harry and a very hyper Lily apparated into her living room. Harry set the girl down and watched as she ran over to hug Hermione's leg, almost knocking her to the ground. Hermione bent down and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle before setting Lily on her hip.

"How's Ginny?" Hemione asked.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and grinned. "She hates me."

Hermione laughed. "She'll be fine soon."

"I hope so, I was instructed to bring you to the hospital now."

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

Lucius squinted his eyes in protest as they saw the sunlight for the first time in almost 6 years. He walked up to his doorstep, sighing deeply before his house elf opened the door for him. Without a word he walked up the stairs and into his bedrrom that looked like he had just left it this morning.

He fell onto the bed, closing his eyes as he let the silk sheets caress his skin. Skin that had felt nothing that soft since the day he was taken to Azkaban. Oh the Ministry would be paying him back for that even after he was dead and resting in the ground.

The evidence that had been brought before the Wizengamot had been planted by a young and upcoming Auror, hoping to make a name for himself. And under the truth potion, he was sent to Azkaban in Lucius' place.

He sat up in bed, walking over to his bureau to pull out a fresh set of clothes and to take a shower before he visited the only person that would rejoice in his new found freedom-Hermione.

* * *

Lucius apparated to Hermione's apartment, straight into her bedroom. He stood there for a moment, his eyes closing to revel in the memories that flashed through his mind. Quietly he made his way toward her living room. As he opened the door to her bedroom he stopped. There were voices, one of them being the distinct sound of a child screaming in delight.

He looked out the door and the floor felt like it was falling out from underneath his feet. There was Hermione, beautiful as ever, dancing and spinning across the living room floor with a little girl. He looked at the child, her black hair falling down her back and her bright green eyes lit up with happiness.

Lucius slipped back into the shadows as he saw none other than Harry Potter walk out of the kitchen. He watched with narrowed eyes as Harry reached to take the child from Hermione. This was obviously a bad idea as the laughter turned into cries.

"Don't you want to go to Daddy?" Hermione asked the crying girl. Lucius let her words sink into his skin, loving the sound and hating the words.

"No!" came the cry of the girl.

Hermione laughed, sending a tremor through Lucuis' body. "Ok sweetie, I'll carry you."

With that, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held his daughter's hand as they apparated out of the apartment.

Lucius sank back against the wall, not believing what he'd just seen. The only thing he had asked of Hermione had fallen to pieces. She was his and she was now the wife of Harry Potter and the mother of his daughter. He felt his breath come out in shallow pants, the rage in his veins trying to take over.

She was HIS! Nothing hurt more than to see her happy in the arms of another man. And it was only worse that it was the one person that hated him more than anyone else-Harry Potter.

With a sudden burst of anger, he walked out of her bedroom and into her study to floo home like he had always done. He remembered, with a sneer, he would always floo to avoid waking her up by apparating.

Lucius stopped in his tracks when he saw her study turned into a bedroom for her daughter. Bitter tears stung his eyes as he pictured this room belonging to his daughter that he could give Hermione. Mentally berating himself for being so foolish as to believe she would have honored her promise he moved behind the dresser that was hiding the fireplace and floo'd to his cold and empty house.

* * *

Hermione had taken the day off, the first day off in her career. She was exhausted as she fell onto her bed around dawn. Ginny had been in labor until 3 in the morning. And since Harry was the cause of it, everyone thought it safest if he kept his distance. So Hermione and Molly stayed by her side the entire time. Hermione hadn't been able to feel three fingers on her hand for at least 2 hours after.

Ginny had given birth to Harry's son. The first son, as Harry called him. The string of curses that flew out of Ginny's mouth indicated it would be the only son if he tried to touch her again.

She didn't even bother to undress as she fell unceremoniously onto her couch and closed her eyes to sleep. Her dream was of Lucius, like it always was on Fridays. And it left her feeling empty inside.

Hermione woke up at almost 6 that evening. She rubbed her eyes, not believing she had actually slept that long. She half rolled off the couch, her muscles groaning in protest. She stretched out before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

After her shower she made a fast dinner and picked at it for a full 45 minutes before she realized she really wasn't that hungry. She stared off into space, spinning her fork absentmindedly on her tablecloth.

It wasn't until her clock chimed 8 that she realized she'd been lost in thought. Her fork dropped from her fingers as she stood up, a longing to visit memories overtaking her.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and the off the shoulder shirt Lucius had loved so much, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked the short distance to the familiar alley and stairs, and the friendly glow of 'Lost' written on a nondescript door.

It was time to drown herself in memories, she thought to herself. And a lot of alcohol.

* * *

Author Babble:

DRAMA!


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: DON'T DO DRUGS!

A/N: This is almost a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Drinking more than usual tonight?" the bartender asked Hermione after her third drink. 

"My best friend just had another baby," she informed him.

"Ah, that why you stopped coming around so often?" he asked.

"Kind of," she repled with a sad smile.

After a fourth drink Hermione let her feet guide her to the dance floor. She was tipsy enough to not cry when she thought about him as she danced. She moved to the music, letting the memory of Lucius wash over her body. She imagined his hands wrapping around and pressing against her stomach, his lips pressed against her neck, his hair tickling her ear. She imagined him turning her around to kiss her deep before her hands would run up his back and into his hair.

Hermione sighed his name, the sound being lost in the loud music around her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a warm hand wrap around her throat. She saw the last person she had ever expected to see. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her, his fingers squeezing her so hard she couldn't breath. She didn't even try to fight it, letting the darkness seep in.

Just when her world was almost completely black she felt him let go. She couldn't gain control of her body as the air rushed into her lungs and she began to fall to the floor. The expected landing never happened as she felt his strong arms scoop her up before she could hit.

Hermione felt safe in his arms. She didn't care they were the same hands that had almost killed her. With the last of her energy she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the blackness claim her.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a strange bed, still clothed and laying on top of the black comforter. Her eyes darted to the figure seated on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She opened her mouth to speak but it hurt too much and she couldn't utter a sound. Instead, she crawled silently over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

This seemed to snap Lucius out of whatever thought he was in. He turned and ripped her arms from him, tossing her back onto the bed. He just looked down at her, his heart crying, but his face a mask of rage.

Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek, tears streaming out of her eyes silently. She had missed him so much and now he was right in front of her.

With a predatory growl Lucius bent down and claimed her lips in a kiss that had been building up for six years. Six years of pain, six years of needing, six years of waiting.

All second thoughts being supressed, Lucius ripped the clothes off her lithe form as she did the same to him. He needed her too bad to stop it now. He was going to have her one way or the other.

Hermione arched her back as he thrust into her. She moaned loudly as he went faster and faster. This was what she had needed, what she had dreamed of almost nightly since he had been locked away. Her throat hurt more with every moan, but she was past the point of caring. The only thing she cared about was the man above her, sending her into a sensual frenzy.

For the first time Hermione moaned Lucius' name as she climaxed. He looked down at her, the sadness filling his eyes for a moment before he hid it away again.

As she slept he studied the marks left on her neck. He walked across the room and clutched the wand he hadn't been able to use in six years. He murmured a spell and watched as the bruises of his handprint faded away. For a small second he wished he hadn't done it. He wanted everyone to know he had marked her.

Sighing in defeat, Lucius scooped her up into his arms to take her home.

* * *

Hermione woke up, this time laying on her couch, fully clothed. 

"It was only a dream," she murmured to herself as she walked into her bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. When she pulled off her pants she felt something in her back pocket.

She pulled out a small piece of parchment and opened it.

"Never again."

* * *

Author Babble:

I know, I'm cruel, but I have to have a plot somewhere!


	8. Chapter 08

Disclaimer: You could sue me, but you would get a paperclip, a ragtag notebook, and 57 cents.

A/N: This is the first of the last three chapters.. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione looked up fron her very cold cup of coffee as Harry and Lily apparated into her living room. She greeted them with a puffy eyed smile.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as Lily fought out of his arms and ran over to Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I found something I'm allergic to," she lied.

Harry seemed to take a moment to think about her flimsy excuse before he accepted it. "Would you be up to watching Lily til mum can pick her up tomorrow evening?" Harry asked, pleading her with his eyes.

Hermione grinned down at the little girl now on her lap. "Of course I can!"

-----------------------------

Molly, or mum as Harry now called her, arrived the next evening around 8. She was met with a yawning 2 year old and an exhausted looking Hermione.

"Oh dear," she said as she saw Hermione up close. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded.

"You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I just had a long night," she said to appease the woman.

"Well you tell them to take it easy on you tomorrow, all right?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile before she kissed Lily goodbye and the pair apparated out of her living room.

Hermione turned around and stared at her empty flat. She contemplated going to bed, but she knew what that would do. She didn't know if she could take another night of dreaming about him.

With a defeated sigh she headed to her bedroom anyway. She could always pray for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione felt even more exhausted as she drug herself into work that Monday. She set her bag on the floor beside her desk and flopped down on her chair before promptly dropping her head onto her desk. She had Friday's work to make up before she could even start on todays.

With a huge yawn she looked down to see what she had missed on Friday. She was met with a large document describing the actions behind Lucius Malfoy being cleared of all charges and being set free.

Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't even thought about how he was out. She was too preoccupied with her own feelings to use her brain.

As she read through the document she heard her door opening.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron ask.

She looked up at him and he walked the rest of the way to her desk. "Morning," she said, faking the cheer in her vioce.

"Mum told me you didn't look well. Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well over the weekend. And now I have to do two days worth of work."

Ron gave her a small smile before his eyes fell on the parchment in her hand. "I tried to tell you he had been released on Friday, but you were gone when I got there."

"Oh, it's ok," she said. "I don't think it bothers me as much as it bothers you and Harry. Does Harry know?"

"Well, I told him but I don't think he was paying much attention."

Hermione smiled genuinely. "Had his hands full, eh?"

"Oh yeah." Ron said with a smile. "So, wanna grab some lunch later?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

----------------------------------------------

"Ron, last I checked ice cream wasn't considered lunch," Hermione chided as they left the ice cream store in Diagon Alley.

"Oh come on, we're adults and we can do whatever we want."

Hermione half smiled before it fell again and she stared blankly ahead as Ron talked. She didn't realize until a few minutes later that he was talking about Lucius Malfoy. As Hermione almost walked straight into a crowd of people Ron grabbed her by her arms and turned her to face him.

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Ron, I just-"

"I know, not enough sleep. But this is more than not enough sleep.. You have to tell me what's wrong."

The tears started pooling in her eyes, but she forced them back. "Ron, I'm fine."

"Hermione you're not fine. You're far from fine. You have to tell someone, we want to help you."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to answer a cold voice intruded on their conversation.

"Honestly, I would think you would have had the brain to get a room before trying to jump a woman on the street," Lucius Malfoy said to Ron as he sneered at the word 'woman'.

Before Ron could respond or Lucius could see her tears Hermione apparated straight out of the crowded Alley and into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. She let out a choked sob before running to her office to hide from the world.

* * *

Hermione's body twisted in the sheets, sweat clinging them to her like a second skin. She could feel his hands roaming up her body, feel his hands move up into her hair. She could feel his breath on her cheek before nipping at her neck, feel his hardness pressing against her. Her senses were overwhelmed and she woke from her dream, sitting straight up in bed.

Her hand went to her chest to grip her shirt as she caught her breath. She hadn't had a dream that vivid since right after Lucius had been locked away from her in Azkaban.

And now it seemed he was able to get out of Azkaban, but he was still lost to her.

* * *

Author Babble:

Ohmigosh! There's only two chapters left!


	9. Chapter 09

Disclaimer: I doiubt anyone would believe these characters were mine after they read it.

A/N: Tis is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucius opened the letter in his hand from the Ministry, wondering what they could want this time. He was a little more than surprised when he saw it was an official invitation to the Ministry Christmas Ball. He had the instinct to ball it up and toss it back at the owl that had delivered it, and for half a second he started to. 

Then his thoughts turned to a certain woman that would surely be in attendance due to her status. The itch to see her had been growing simce she had apparated away from him and the Weasley boy in Diagon Alley almost a month ago.

He quickly wrote his acceptance and handed it back to the owl before he walked out of his kitchen and went to find something suitable to wear. He only had two weeks to prepare. But he wanted to find that one thing that would make her notice him. His need to have her notice him was overwhelming. She was probably trying to forget all about him as she shared a bed with Harry Potter every night.

The thought of it made his stomach churn. She was the only thing he had thought about those six long years he'd been locked away for something he hadn't done. Oh he had done his fair share of Death Eater business, but not since his first sentence in Azkaban. Everyday his thoughts dwelled on her, on her touch, her smell, her voice. It was what made him stay sane and alive. And now she was in the arms of another man.

Damned if he was going to let a little chit of a girl make him feel inferior to Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry and Ron spent the better part of the last two weeks begging Hermione in every way they knew to get her to go with them to the Ministry Christmas Ball, but she steadfastly refused. 

Finally giving up they turned to Ginny in desperation. And the small red head was only too happy to help in the matter.

"You know," Ginny began as Hermione was distracting Lily so she could lay her baby boy down for a nap. "Harry and Ron realllly want you to go to this Ball."

"I know," Hermione said softly. "I just don't feel like being around a bunch of people. Makes me antsy."

"But it'll be a blast."

Hermione 'hmphed' as she got off the floor, bringing the two year old with her.

"Oh come on, you can't let me be the only woman with _them_. Who's gonna save me from the Quidditch talk?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't want to be there to hear that either."

"Hermione please," she begged. "It's going to be my first time being able to go out in months and I would really like to spend it with a friend."

The pouting face put it over the edge and Hermione agreed to go

"Great!" Ginny exclaiimed. "You can come with me to Madam Malkin's when mum gets here for my last fitting. And we can find something for you too."

"Oh no, shopping?"

* * *

Ginny looked gorgeous as she stood still for Madam Malkin to take in another few inches from the waist of her dress. This made the petite woman grin uncontrollably. Her dress was a pale green with beads sewn in around the strapless top and bottom in the pattern of leaves. 

"Oh I'm so glad I lost all the baby weight so fast!"

Hermione snorted as she looked through the racks of dresses in front of her.

"Ginny, these are all too...fancy for me," she finally told the red head.

"Oh come on, you mean you don't like any of those?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You know none of these are me."

"If you like I can bring out a few simpler dresses," Madam Malkin offered.

"If it's not too much trouble," Hermione said with a smile.

Madam Malkin got off her position on the floor and walked into the back of her store. A few moments later she returned, levitating a rack of dresses more Hermione's style.

"Oh, thank you. That's much better."

Madam Malkin gave her a smile before going back to work on Ginny's dress.

An hour later had Ginny looking up at Hermione as Madam Malkin trimmed the bottom of the dress Hermione had chosen. The red head just smiled as Hermione fidgeted slightly.

Hermione wore a lavendar dress that was made of silk. The tank top straps widened at the top and narrowed towards the bottom of both ends. The neckline was cut low, but not too low to be wanton. It fit snugly against her body until it reached her hips where it fell to her ankles. It had a slit on the left side that went midway up her thigh.

Hermione loved the feel of the fabric on her skin, reminding her of Lucius' bed for a moment. It was still a little more revealing than she had planned on, but she had to admit, she loved it.

* * *

Author Babble:

Oh no! The next chapter is the LAST ONE! I've enjoyed writing this sooo much!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

A/N: It's the LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Butterflies flew around Hermione's stomach as she let Ron lead her into the Ballroom. She gazed up at the decorations, briefly wondering if the faeries they were using on their tree were docile. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ron. She picked up a curl in her face and moved it back in place. She had opted for a simple hair do, only pinning it back on one side with a sparkling butterfly pin. 

Hermione gave Ginny a curious look.

"They're headed for Ludo Bagman," Ginny warned.

"Oh, thank you for that rescue!"

Ginny just smiled at her friend before turning towards the sound of laughter.

Hermione paled a shade or two when she saw the crowd. Women of varying age and beauty were all surrounding a very stunning looking Lucius Malfoy. Hermione just stared at him for a moment before he looked up and his eyes met hers. She was brought back to reality when he looked back down at the young woman trying to tug on his arm for a dance.

Harry walked back over to Hermione and Ginny after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Dance with me?" he asked his best friend as he held out his arm.

His action brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him. "Of course," she said, taking his arm.

"I need him back in one piece," Ginny called after them as they made their way onto the dance floor.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said after they started dancing.

"You looked like you needed a distraction."

Hermione smiled. "I did."

"Is it really that bad he's out?" he asked after a minute.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

They danced in silence after that. Hermione froze when she saw Lucius tap Harry on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

With a quick check to make sure Hermione was fine, Harry allowed the older Malfoy to take Hermione's hand as the last few notes of music faded away.

To Hermione's dread an unmistakable beat surrounded her. She vaguely noticed everyone moving off the dance floor as she stood there in his arms. It was the wizard's version of the tango. A dance she had begrudgingly learned when she was 20, that Ron and Harry had begged her to learn with them.

The music's beat was fast and strong.

His arms pulled her close, one hand on her lower back, the other behind his back.

Her palm on his chest, the other hand at her side.

The beat stopped briefly. Their eyes met. It started again.

A slow step  
Followed by another  
The pace quickens  
His hand moves to her thigh  
Her leg lifts  
A slow dip.

Her leg drops  
Their faces inches from each other  
A twist  
A step  
A stomp  
A turn

Eyes locking  
Feet moving  
Pushing away  
Pulling back  
A fast spin  
A tight grip.

A pause in the music  
Their fast breathing echoing  
Eyes locking  
Lips moving closer  
The beat starts  
A push away

A silent pleading  
A step forward  
His hand on her waist  
Her arm around his neck  
A small step forward  
Spinning across the room

She walks forward  
He walks back  
Her arm drops  
His hand tightens  
She bends back  
He pulls her up

Her hand on his chest  
His breath quickening  
A brief gaze  
A turn away  
A pull back  
The music stops.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes, her heart racing and her breathing hard. Her thoughts were only on the man she had been dancing with on the floor. Her mind didn't even register the hundreds of people that were, for lack of a better word, gawking at them. Her hand never moved from his chest, his never moved from her waist.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked quietly.

His grip on her tightened. "You let another man touch you."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I have never let another man touch me."

"I saw you with Potter's child, don't think me a fool," he spat at her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's his child. His and Ginny."

And t was in that moment Lucius noticed his ring still on her finger.

His gaze softened, but his grip did not. "You never?"

"Never, not with anyone else. I only wanted you, I only dreamed every night about you. For the last 6 years, the only person that I needed was you."

Lucius' free hand came up and caressed her cheek. She caught it with her hand and covered it, making his hand stay.

"No one will like this," he said softly.

"I don't care."

"No one will understand."

"I do."

"You'll lose your friends."

"No I won't."

He sighed. "Every day that I sat in that place I only thought about you. My only reason for wanting to get out was you. I knew I would one day. I never lied, I never supported the Dark Lord after my first sentence in Azkaban. It was only a matter of time."

"I missed you."

"I craved you."

Their lips came together in a kiss so full of passion, so full of love they didn't hear the loud talking of everyone around them that immediately started up. They only knew they were in the arms of the one they loved. And that was all that mattered.

"Have I been that much of a Bloody Git?" Harry asked outloud.

"Yes Harry, I think we all were," Ginny replied from his side.

Ron just looked over at him, an unreadable look on his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"I took her out to lunch the weekend after he'd been released. I bloody thought she was upset he had been freed and I sat there and talked about how much I wanted him back in!" Ron looked positively irate with himself.

"Don't worry Ron," Harry comforted. "We both did our share of Malfoy bashing since he was sentenced. Neither of us realized that's when she started acting so...so..." He couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Heartbroken?" Ginny supplied.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"If only she would have told us." Ron said.

"How could she have? We would have thrown it in her face, wouldn't we?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll know better than that now."

* * *

Author Babble:

I think the potential for a sequel is high.


End file.
